Hetaila Academy
by djcat12
Summary: This funny and strange Academy is home to some of the most favorite countries! SO LET THE STORIES BEGAN! rated T for horror stories!
1. Introduction

** This is my first Hetaila fanfic and i'm really excited about it. Not yet comfortable about writing boy and boy couples, but if i do I'll be sure to let you guys know! Also if you do not like the couples do not leave bad reviews!**

Hetaila Academy is all about funny, horror, romance, and mystery! this story if filled with one-shots and short stories like blah blah part 1 or part 2. i will also do interviews on the charters! note: this is taken like a normal academy so they will have no relation to the countries, except for their names. the academy is rich and huge so they will wear uniforms. they have there own dorms with around 2 to 5 in the dorm. boys and girls are separate and you are able to make clubs but you can only be in one club at a time.

**ALL TEACHERS AND STAFF ARE OC!**


	2. First day part 1

"Romano look were here!" said Italy with a smile on his face.

"i know that you imbecile!" Romano said very annoyed. he had been listing to Italy for 4 hours so no would he be this grumpy. " i just glad to be away from jerk *beep*."

"i can't wait to meet new people that won't kill me." Italy laughed.

"Italy you meet people like that everywhere," Romano sighed "like that guy." Romano said as he pointed to a boy with light beige-blond,violet eyes and was wearing a scarf.

"are you talking to me?" the boy asked. Italy and Romano quickly scudded away.

"n-no!" Romano quickly said.

"ok..." the boy just looked away. _what a scarey dude _Italy thought.

"Ding-Dong!" rang the clack tower ten times.

"Romano we better run for it or will be late for the assembly!" Italy said. with out a word he and Romano ran like the wind to the assembly hall.

~many hours later~

Italy open up his piece of paper to tell him what room he'll be in.

"Romano i got room 607 what room-"

"816"

"So we don't have the same room?"

"yes, now no more garlic smelling imbecile at night. now good bye!" Romano ran down the hall quickly to his room. leaving Italy in the dust. Italy walked along the different halls when.

"Italy?" Italy turned around to see a girl with long, light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hungary!" Italy was surprised and excited to see her. she had raised him when he was little after he was separated from his brother for a while. "why are you here?"

"I was accepted in to the academy like you, so was Austria."

"that cool so I'll be able to met Austria too!" Austria also raised Italy when he was little. "I'll get here his music again!" Italy loved Austria's music. "so what your room Hungary?"

" my room is 308 I'm heading to the girls dorms right now, i see tomorrow in class ok. bye-bye!"

"bye!" Italy said as Hungary walked away heading toward the girl dorms. "i wounder who else I'll see!" said as he continued his walk down the hall. when Italy got to is dorm room he notice he had 2 other people living with him but had not arrived yet. " Japan and Germany.. i wounder what they be like!" when he opened the door to the dorm room it was all white and consisted of 5 bed rooms and a living room. it had no furniture so Italy put down his stuff and pick the room with the best view of the academy. Italy looked out the window and gazed at the academy. "i no everything is going to wonderful here! now i wonder if the lunch room serves pasta! paasstaaaa~*" Italy said has he searched though his bag for some pasta.

~Romano~

" jerk *beep*!" Romano yelled.

"oh hello Romano." Spain calmly said.

**So how was it leave a review!**


	3. First day part 2

China was walking down the his hall towards the room 809. he was having a pleasant day, he was very happy that he got accepted in to the academy he heard so many good things about it.

"ah i can't wait to taste the food here i wounder if anything like home!" China said aloud. so China reached the dorm. he walk right in and didn't even bother to look at who was with him. "hello fellow dorm mates!"

"hey china" Hong Kong just looked at China.

"Hong Kong how?" china was really confused confused.

"hey little bother China!" said a boy with short black hair, with a flyaway curl on the right side of his head.

"Korea your here too! AND I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" china was surprised but was very irritated that Korea was there. he always wanted him and japan to acknowledge him as their older brother. "wait how else is here!"

" Thailand, Japan,-" J_apan too!_ thought China. "Taiwan and Vietnam..."

"so you mean to tell me that i sharing a dorm with you, Korea, Thailand and Japan!"

" except for Japan he's in anther dorm and of course not Taiwan and Vietnam they are girls after all."

" so what dorm room dose japan have!"

" i don't know but i hope he's ok..."

~Japan~

"hi dorm room friend I'll be staying this dorm with you, i hope you don't mind!" Italy said smiling form ear to ear.

"oh no the pleasure is mine." Japan greeted him by bowing down will holding his sword at his side. after that he toke off his shoes and put on slippers. then grabbed his stuff and walk to the room closest to the door and his stuff down. _he acts like an old man_ thought Italy.

~Germany~

Germany had decided to take a tour of the school before going to his dorm. he saw the library, lunch room, classrooms, bathrooms, music room, which some one was playing the piano and it was lovey too, different halls and assembly halls. _this school is very large _thought Germany. when he got to his dorm he noticed to other people were with him, Italy and Japan, Germany paid no attention and walk right in and.

" hello there fellow dorm mate want to help me make pasta!" Germany just stood there looking the idiot. he had short brown hair and brown eyes, with a curl on the left side of his head. Germany took a deep breath.

"um I'm Germany and you are?

"Italy!"

"and you want to make what?"

"pasta!"

"why?"

"because it good!"

"is japan here?"

"ya he's in that room!" Italy pointed to the room closest to the door.

"thank you!" Germany turned to the room and walked towards the room. _what a nice guy_ Italy thought.

"JAPAN! why di-"

"hm" japan was sitting an his knees on a mat drinking some tea. his room was already fully decorated."you must be Germany, I'm japan it a pleasure meeting you."

"um thanks..."_how did he decorated his room already?_ thought Germany, and _he's like an old man..._

**you like part 2? leave a review!**


	4. Notes nead interveiw ideas!

607: Italy, Germany, Japan

816: Spain, Romano, Netherlands,

308: Hungary, Lichtenstein, Ukraine, Belarus

809: China, Hong Kong, Koren, Thailand

610: America, England, France, Russia, Canada

259: Vietnam, Taiwan

681: Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Finland

609: Estonia, Latvia, Sealand, Poland, Lithuania

304: Seychelles, Belgium, Wy, Monaco

799: Egypt, Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, Greece, turkey, Cyprus

848: New Zealand, Australia, Cuba

690: Austria, Prussia, Switzerland

and others too...

schedule:

per 1

pass per(5 min)

per 2

pass per

per 3

lunch

elective

per 4

pass per

per 5

**have any ideas for an interview, people or Q? leave a review! right now all i have, name, friends, favorite things, food, enemies and crush. please leave your opinon on the interview!  
><strong>


End file.
